Downhill Xskis
by Phoenix Princess555
Summary: The x-men are on their newest mission yet: February break. Let’s just say sparks and skis will fly. Jott, Romy, Kiotr, Loro, Kurmanda, Amyro, and Jubby
1. Early Morning Wakeup Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-men Evolution.**

The x-men are on their newest mission yet: February break. Let's just say sparks and skis will fly. There is going to be multiple pairings: Jott, Romy, Kiotr, Loro, Kurmanda, Amyro, and Jubby. Only a slight OC with Logan and Ororo, they are both going to be high school aged in this fic along with everyone else. Enjoy!!

-Sparky

**Chapter 1: Early Morning Wakeup Call**

…..Beep..Beep…..Be-SMASH!

Rogue grumbled as she swatted the alarm clock that was buzzing for the occupants of the room to wake up. She sunk deeper into her covers until the tips of her white bangs were the only things showing. She turned over and faced opposite of the clock, shifting her head deeper into her pillow.

"You know you're like going to have to get up Rogue," Kitty piped from the other side of the room. She was actually able to stumble out of bed and make it to their closet.

"Too early…." Rogue's voice came out in a muffle from the covers over her head. It was one of those somewhat normal mornings at the Mansion. Saturday morning, an early one at that, came quickly for the mutants and meant only two things, training session in the danger room and February break. After stumbling through her daily routine of freshening up, she followed Kitty out into the hall, shuffling slowly behind. The blinds from the windows were pulled high up, allowing the sunshine to seep through and illuminate the area. Kitty squinted her eyes from the intensity of the light and almost crashed into the person in front of her from the temporary blindness. As she stumbled back, she saw a blur of white that slowly focused onto a white waterfall of hair.

"Like sorry Ororo," Kitty yawned. Ororo was standing near the bathroom's closed oak door with Jean. Her white hair was a little disheveled and she looked as if she was going to fall over at any minute.

"It's o.k. I'm not that graceful in the morning either," Ororo said. She yawned and leaned on the wall by the door.

"We've actually got up at six thirty and _still _couldn't get into the bathroom before Kurt did….and his lovely singing," Jean sighed. The four girls stood there for a few seconds and honed in on the stifled voice that was coming through the shower and the door. It was no particular song that he was humming. It was just some random tune, a really awkward rock tune. They burst into a light chuckle when a high note shot out. "KURT! Hurry up in there!" Jean barked. A yelp and a few smashing noises were heard. There goes the soap and his dignity, thought Jean.

"Ach! I didn't know anyone vas out there! Hold on five seconds!" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah…. he won't be done for a while. Why don't you guys head down to breakfast, we'll meet up in a little bit," Ororo told them. Kitty and Rogue strolled down the stairs and chatted lightly as they entered the kitchen. As they entered, another X-man wandered in.

"Good morning!" Scott said cheerfully. He sat down at the table next to Logan and Piotr with his cereal bowl. The other two were silently staring at the breakfast and then grunted a hello.

"Someone's like grumpy," Kitty sang as she grabbed some toast and sat next to Piotr. He became amused at the sudden surge of energy Kitty had when moments before, she was like the walking dead.

"I am a little tired from the danger room session last night," Piotr mumbled. He rubbed his temples.

"So ah'm Ah," Rogue replied and sat near Kitty. "You know you're running us into the ground Scott."

"Oh quit your whining. Today's session is only going to be an hour," Scott quipped. "Besides, I wanted to get it done early to have the rest of the day off."

"Yeah, just make us keel over in the morning so that everyone will be _out_ cold for the rest of the afternoon," Logan growled. "I'm surprised Jean can stand you."

"Hey!—" He was cut off by three others walking into the room.

"Surprised I can what?" Jean asked as she, Ororo, and Kurt settled at the table next to Rogue.

"I'm surprised you can last with Boy Scout over here. You're boyfriend's insane for scheduling so early," Logan answered. Jean flushed slightly at the term which made Ororo smirk.

"It's going to be so much fun," Rogue said sarcastically as she bit a piece of toast.

"Oh yes it is," Ororo added.

"You guys actually made it into the bathroom?" Kitty asked.

"Zey kicked me out," Kurt groaned. "_Painfully_."

"It was only a small zap through the key whole," Ororo chuckled. "There was no other way for us to get you out. By the way, where's Remy?"

"Who knows where the swamp rat is. He and Pyro are probably blowing up a shrub or something," Rogue stated with a role of her bright green eyes.

"Good morning mes amis!" Remy and John glided into the room with huge grins on their faces.

"Speak of the devil…." Jean laughed. Remy walked over to the table and was going to take a bite of Rogue's toast until she smacked his hand away.

"Are you not supposed to be outside with the recruits for training," Piotr added without even looking up at the Aussie.

"Ohh shoot you're right!" Pyro sped out of the room, managing to grab random pieces of food with him.

"Wierdo."

"He's probably going to bother Amara….and zen it's going to go downhill from there," Kurt sighed. He glanced outside to see the New Mutants running through an obstacle course. A dash of orange came into view as Pyro sprinted toward the group. "Zere he goes. Oh and here comes ze flames." John somehow was able to agitate Amara in less than five seconds.

"Well since you're all in here, the Danger Room session is an hour, like I said before, and the Professor wants to see us all afterwards," Scott explained. "I'm off to get ready." After the students finished their breakfast, they left the kitchen to get their uniforms on.

A few moments later…..

Jean, Colossus, and Gambit were sitting on one of the metal benches in the hallway of the subbasement. On the other side were Ororo, Kitty, and Rogue. Cyclops was standing by the Danger Room doors, leaning on the metal plated wall. Once Logan and Kurt came in, Scott began with the briefing. He unfolded his arms as he got off the wall and stood at his full height.

"Now, the task is to get from one end of the Danger Room to the other without getting shot at. Any questions?"

"No, I think you like made it pretty clear Cyke," Kitty replied.

"Lead the way ol' Fearless Leader," Logan retorted as he walked to where Scott stood. Scott's face seemed to have darkened a bit. Jean picked up the death glare that he gave Logan and went to stand by him before any more insults made the session any longer. Jean was the first to step through the door and stood to the side as everyone poured in. Within the Danger Room, Professor Xavier was sitting in the observation area above them. Once the doors shut, the room began the simulation. The scenery in the room faded into darkness and buildings began to pop up out of nowhere. Where the metal walls once stood, a city appeared. It was dimly lit from the lamps placed at the sides of some street sidewalks. A thick fog rolled in from every corner, making it very difficult to see past a few feet.

"Wow this is creepy," Storm shuttered. She was standing by Rogue and Wolverine. The rest of the group was farther ahead and blanketed by the fog.

"Ah'm not surprised if some crazed maniac jumps out from some alleyway," Rogue said. They took a few steps forward.

"AAAHHH!" Storm and Rogue screamed as two mysterious figures jumped at them. The light from the nearby lamp revealed Nightcrawler and Gambit who were doubled over, laughing.

"Ah'm going to kill you!" Rogue yelled as she punched Gambit in the arm.

"Oui! That hurt chere!" Rogue smirked at the Cajun. Storm made a thundercloud go over Kurt.

"Hey!"

"This is not that bad," Piotr inquired. Before he could say anything else, a gun was fired.

"Spoke too soon," Kitty breathed as she catapulted into the air and missed a bullet that whizzed by her head. Piotr was not in his steel form and dove behind a building wall. Another shot sounded and instead, it was a bright red laser. Kitty jumped toward Colossus and phased him before the shot could hit him. She felt her stomach have butterflies from the close contact with him.

"Thank-you," he smiled. Kitty blushed and continued to watch for more bullets on her side. Colossus covered in metal and deflected some of the bullets that came his way. Further ahead, Gambit, Rogue, and Kurt dodged bullet after bullet. Rogue somersaulted into the air as a bullet whipped underneath her. Gambit jumped to the side and used his staff to deflect some of the lasers.

"Sacrebleu!" Gambit tumbled to the ground as a laser hit his trench coat. Kurt teleported out of the way and grabbed Rogue before another laser could hit her in the back. He then teleported Gambit a few paces ahead to where Storm, Wolverine, Jean, and Cyclops were.

"Where are zey coming from?" Kurt yelped as he ducked behind a wall.

"Hold on," Storm commanded as she rose into the air on her winds. Her hair whipped around wildly as she searched the buildings. "They're coming from the street corner cameras. Blast as many as you can and let's run to the other end." She dropped to the ground and ran with the others toward the end. Cyclops fired his optic blasts at one of the corners and sped toward Jean.

"Jean!" She whipped her head around to see a laser pointing at her. She lifted her hands and caused the air to pulse around her. A protective telekinetic bubble formed and caused the bullets and red beams to ricochet off. She concentrated harder and made the bubble expand to hit the gun.

"Thanks Scott." Kitty and Colossus were able to catch up by now as they ran through the alleyways.

"Kitty, phase through some of the guns and disrupt them," Cyclops ordered. She nodded and jumped ahead. She phased herself and was able to walk on the air toward the guns. Bullets went right through her as she reached toward the gun and put her hand through it. The machine fizzed and then dropped. On the ground, Storm was back to back with Logan. Her eyes turned an electrifying white as she called the lightning down to hit the lasers. Wolverine was using his claws to slice through anything that came their way. Gambit grabbed one of his cards and charged it with kinetic energy. He threw it at a few of the lasers which then exploded.

"Keep moving forward," Cyclops yelled from the front with Jean. With that, everyone started sprinting ahead. In the corner of Wolverines eye, something large and dark was heading straight for him and Storm.

"Hit the deck!" Storm ducked down as a car was catapulted from the side. It was mere inches from her head and flew straight at Wolverine. He jumped into the air and sliced through the vehicle. It separated into two and flew to the sides of the group.

"What was with the car!" Ororo yelled. Wolverine came over and helped her up.

"Um… heh.. surprise?" Cyclops said confused. "Keep moving forward guys!" He jogged up to Jean and they both saw the end of the street, which was the other end of the Danger Room. Jean glided forward and used her telekinesis to bring Scott with her.

"Almost there," Kitty said relieved as she, Colossus, and Kurt were running up behind him. Shadowcat phased the two through some of the lasers that came directly at them.

"I almost had my tail singed off!" Nightcrawler yelped. He teleported ahead to Cyclops and Jean. "I zink you should make ze session harder Scott," he replied sarcastically. The front of the group finally reached the end and stood off to wait for the others. Shadowcat skidded to a halt and was almost knocked over when Piotr collided into her. He stopped her fall as he grabbed her shoulders. Behind them, Ororo flew above Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine.

A stray red beam came at Gambit and burnt another hole in his trench coat. "Sooner or later Gambit's gonna have ta get insurance on dis thing. Oof—" Rogue jumped at him as another shot went by them.

"Watch where ya going swap rat!" Ororo laughed at the two from up above and swiftly lowered down to where Logan was. Her cape whipped behind her as they managed to reach the end of the street. Before they reached the end, another object blasted toward them. Storm commanded the winds to slow the speed of the object as it just missed Wolverine's shoulder.

"Was that a hubcap!?" Wolverine growled.

"I think that the Danger Room is out to get you," Storm chuckled. They stepped aside with the other group and waited for Rogue and Remy. After a few seconds, they sprinted to the group.

"_End simulation_." The whole scenery faded away, revealing the plated metal walls and the steel floor.

"Thank goodness that's over," Jean sighed. The steel doors the group was standing next to opened with a whoosh. The all turned to see the Professor wheeling into the room.

"Good job everyone. You all used teamwork which brought you to end in one piece," the Professor explained. "Now for the briefing. Since you all and a few of the younger students are going to be at the mansion for a week, I have decided on a vacation for everyone to go on. You don't want to be here for a week doing training sessions, do you?"

"No!" Everyone practically yelled simultaneously.

"I thought not. You all will be going to an all exclusive resort in the Alps. It has skiing and swimming at the base. I hope you guys will enjoy yourselves."

"Thank's so much Professor. Like, aren't you coming too?" Kitty asked as she flipped a stray piece of chestnut brown hair out of her face.

"No. I have a few meetings to attend to," he said with a smile. "You are all dismissed for the rest of the day." As he left the room, the X-men dashed up the stairs to get ready for the vacation ahead.

**Thanks for reading, I'll update soon. Please give me some reviews if you like.**


	2. Have a nice trip?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-men Evolution.**

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't send the chapter in for a while….kind of fell off the Earth there….. I had soo much school work. Thanks for those who reviewed!!**

**-Sparky**

The Xavier mansion was quiet throughout the halls with the occasional patter of feet and rolling of suitcases. At a few instances, the silence was interrupted by the plummeting of luggage down the stairs, with Scott tumbling right after, or more so underneath.

"Sorry Dude," Bobby said to his team member, who was sprawled out on the floor with two other suitcases toppled around him.

Down in the hanger, Gambit and Logan were loading the luggage onto the jet with Jubilee.

"Mon dieu what d'you chères put in des bags!" Gambit grunted as he lifted a black suitcase and strained his way to the cargo area. Jubilee was rolling a few others toward him.

"Yours isn't a light weight either," Jubilee replied as she lifted the baggage onto the ramp of the Blackbird. Once she walked out, Jean, Ororo, and Rogue sauntered in. They were turned toward each other, tight in conversation.

"I'm just glad were going out," Jean continued as they walked toward their teammates. Logan stood behind Ororo and rested his arms on her shoulders.

"Hey guys," Ororo laughed as his adamantium-laced structure bore down on her. She felt herself sink down a little and moved forward to make him lose his balance and stumble off.

"Looks like you're almost done. I think that's most of the luggage," Jean informed as her green eyes glanced around the hangar.

"The rest of the bags are probably chasing Scott down the stairs or something," Rogue sighed. Jean chuckled to herself at the thought.

"Everyone should be down in a few minutes….I hope," Ororo said. Her sky blue eyes took a glimpse toward the entrance. Just in time, Kurt teleported into the room with his signature BAMF.

"Ack Kurt! Ya did that on purpose!" Rogue growled as she waved her arms around to disperse the smoke that formed around her. Kurt had his image inducer on and held his suitcase by his side.

"Heh… sorry. Man I thought I vas ze last one up zis morning," Kurt grinned as he saw that others were missing from the group. He swiftly teleported himself and his bag into the jet and then back out when he finished storing it.

"Y' were. Remy's been up trying t'get des ten ton bags onto the jet," Gambit replied and received a swat from Jubilee.

"You only put one in! Logan and I did all the others!" Jubilee yelped. Remy grinned innocently at her sour expression.

"I supervised." Remy declared. Practically everyone in the room rolled their eyes at that.

"Ok, so we have eight hours in flight to get there," Scott started rambling as he strolled in the room. Kitty, Colossus, and Amara came in right behind him through the metal frame of the door.

"You better not be the pilot. We'll like be there in twenty four," Kitty said that made Amara laugh lightly.

"Don't worry I'm piloting," Ororo reassured with a smile.

"We should get going soon," Jean informed as she glanced at the time. "Where's Bobby and Pyro?"

"'Ello!" Pyro leisurely walked in with a duffle bag on top of his shoulder. Bobby was next to him with a rolling suitcase.

"You're just bringing that small bag," Amara inquired with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Nothing else"

"Yup." John had a weird grin plastered on his face.

"Everything's in that….wow."

"I'm going with or without you all," Ororo told them as she ran into the jet and plopped down on the pilot seat.

"Katya, would you like some help with that?" Piotr asked the petite mutant.

"Like sure. Thanks." He grabbed her suitcase and brought it in with him. The two walked up the ramp together and took seats toward the middle of the jet. Rogue sat near Kurt and Remy while Amara, Jubilee, Bobby, and Pyro sat near the back. Scott took the co-pilot position and Jean and Logan took the seats behind him and Storm.

Several hours later…

"Are we there yet?" Bobby asked for the umpteenth time.

"For the last time, no!" Scott snapped. "I seriously need to get off this jet before I go insane."

"Too late for that," Logan mumbled.

"Real funny." Scott looked ahead at the vast blanket of clouds around them. Their flight was quite calm and only had a few rare moments of turbulence. They had a couple more hours until they reached their landing point, which seemed like an eternity.

"Come on, that has to be the mountain. We've got to be—" Bobby glanced out the window.

"NO!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

After the last few agonizing hours, Ororo gently lowered the jet a little ways away from the resort. Once it touched ground, Scott switched on the stealth mode. While the group was shuffling around, Gambit stood still in his seat. Next to him, Rogue was sleeping soundly with her head on his shoulder and snuggled close. Remy took in the moment and then started to shift.

"Mon amour it's time to wake up," he spoke softly in her ear. She opened her emerald green eyes and stood up sharply. She tried to make a scowl from the closeness but instead blushed furiously. Pyro's grinning head popped in between their two seats.

"Rogue and Gambit sitting in a tree K—" His singing was cut off when he was yanked back by someone. "Oof!"

"Stop aggravating people!" Amara hissed. John could only smile at her.

"You look so cute when you're angry."

Up in the front, Ororo was talking to Kitty and Kurt. "I swear something is going to blow up or spontaneously combust from those two," Ororo said while she unbuckled herself and checked the remainder of the switches.

"Probably. I just hope no onlooker will get the _honor_ of getting between them," Kitty laughed.

"I can just ze it now," Kurt said. He swiped his hand in front of him and had a glossy look in his eye.

"That would be hilarious," Storm retorted. "Hey Scott, did you get the last of the switches?" He flicked a few down and turned toward her.

"That was the last one. Let's move people!"

"Some one has a stick up his—"

"Bobby!" Jubilee snapped. Jean came up behind Scott.

"You have to relax," she said as she started to message his shoulders. He slumped a little in the seat and started grumbling.

"I will once we get inside without those two making a scene."

"Hey!" Bobby and John yelled at that same time. Scott reached toward a button and opened the hatch of the jet. Once the ramp fully came out, the group grabbed their belongings and headed out. Amara was the last to step out. She looked around at everyone and wondered why no one was moving. They were instead staring at the scene before them with wide eyes. She turned to see what they were all gazing at.

"Oh…wow." Before them was a magnificent mountain. It had beautiful snow covered peaks that were so high up that clouds skimmed the jutted edges. Pine trees darted the area and had a small blanket of snow on each branch. On the surface of the mountain, little black dots were shifting side to side as they went down the slopes.

"There go the skiers," Jubilee spoke in awe. As they walked toward the resort, it began to snow lightly. Piotr was walking by Kitty and watched her eyes light up as she took in the scene around them. She looks so beautiful, he thought. Her hazel hair was becoming slightly damp from the snow that stuck to random strands. She breathed out and a puff of white vapor fanned her face. Kitty felt his gaze on her and looked up at him. Their eyes locked for one moment and she cast her eyes down as she felt her cheeks turn red. Poitr also had a smile creep up on his face.

After a short walk, they reached the base lodge of the resort. It had three floors and a snow covered roof. The windows were large enough for outsiders to look in and see lounge chairs scattered around tables. Smoke wisped out the stone chimney which led to the large fireplace indoors.

"I will go in and get the key," Jean alleged. She pulled out a manila folder and pulled the handle on the clear door. "I'll try to be quick." Her red hair whipped as she briskly walked toward the receptionist counter.

"Why don't we all go in? It's so cold!" Pyro moaned. He was jumping around with his arms around himself.

"Not our fault ya didn't pack enough," Logan grunted.

"You'll probably scare everyone away," Rogue deadpanned as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, with my good looks." He smoothed back his orange hair with a cheesy smile. No one said a word and just glared at him.

"Ya killed it mon ami," Gambit replied. Jean burst through the door again with a smile.

"I got it. We actually have a rental house that's up that path." She pointed up toward the left. "What's wrong with him?" John was still hopping around with his teeth chattering wildly.

"He didn't pack enough warm clothes," Kurt answered.

"I packed as much as they did!" John piped.

"Yes, just follow the people who go by weather witch and iceman. Real smart," Scott muttered as he rubbed his temples. The path up toward the house was quite short. The trees lined the area with their branches hanging over. At the house, the x-men stood on the porch as Jean fiddled with the keys for the door. As she gripped the handle and pushed the door open slightly, Pyro sprinted through and jumped onto the nearest couch.

"Ahh warmth! Where's my lighter?" He searched around his pockets until his hand hit the cold metal. He yanked it out and lit the logs in the fireplace with a flick of his wrist. The group settled themselves in after choosing their rooms and unpacking. The girls took the upstairs rooms while the guys took the downstairs.

"There's a pool down here!" Bobby exclaimed from the lower level.

"This place is huge!"

They found themselves lounging in the living room by the end of the afternoon. For dinner, Ororo and Jean were in the kitchen cooking a meal.

"I swear Remy, if you don't stop tasting everything I will put a thundercloud over your head!" Ororo snapped.

"Oi! Jean didn't put in enough salt!"

"I know that!" Jean yelled as she telekinetically shoved him out. He managed to fall back and skid toward the feet of Rogue. She looked down at him and he smiled.

"Swamp rat," Rogue grumbled as she stepped over him. She walked over to the rest of the group on the couches. She took a seat by Kitty who was watching the game of pool between Wolverine and Colossus. They were up to the point where each had only a few shots left. Jubilee was sitting next to Bobby. They were both enjoying the fire and each other's company. Bobby reached his arm around her shoulders and they came closer to each other. Amara was finding many reasons to get away from John and the annoying clicking of the lighter. Once she sat down with Kurt to read a magazine, he snuck up behind her and flicked it open numerous times next to her ear.

"Cut that out!" Amara whirled her arm out to knock it out of his hand. Pyro quickly pulled it out of the way and jumped over the back of the couch. He twisted his body over the top and landed close enough to Amara to make her fly up as he hit the cushion. She slid toward him with a glare.

"I knew you wanted to get close to me!" Pyro sang and gave her a big bear hug. Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to get the farthest away from the two before he could get hit by a large book or some other projectile.

"Good idea to move quickly," Scott told Kurt as he flipped a page of his book.

"I vas trying to find some cover," Kurt informed.

**Thanks everyone for reading!! Don't worry, Amanda will be coming in soon. ** **Please review. **


	3. The Lift

"Good morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-men Evolution.**

"Good morning!" Kitty sang as she glided down the hallway. Her bubbly voice resonated into the other x-girl's rooms where some were still sleeping. She passed by one of the rooms that had its door slightly ajar. "Oof!—Jean!" A pillow flew out of the darkness of the room and smacked Kitty upside the head. The hit knocked her slightly sideways and her hair became disheveled. She reached down, grabbed it with a chuckle, and threw it back at the occupant of the room.

"Ack!" Ororo dodged the flying projectile that skimmed her face and hit Jean in the back. "Good morning to you too Kitty," she grumbled.

"Nice reflexes," Jean laughed.

"I'm not a morning person."

"Oh so we heard," Kitty retorted which made her get a smack on the arm from the white-haired mutant. "Hey!"

"Can't wait to get on the slopes, eh Amara?" Jubilee said as she and Amara walked toward the trio.

"I bet she can't wait to be with John," Kitty grinned. Amara's face turned slightly red.

"No! I can't stand him!"

"Oh come on. You two are perfect together," Ororo alleged.

"Yeah, if ya call yelling and fighting a relationship," Rogue added from another bedroom. With that, she received a pillow telekinetically thrown at her. "Hey! Ah'm just kidding!"

"He's so aggravating. It's like he's trying to find a way to make me go insane," Amara said.

"It's probably his way of flirting," Jubilee smirked. "Plus, John's joking is not going to make you more insane than you are now." Amara glared at her which made her crack a big smile.

"By the way, aren't we like supposed to be going soon? We need to get lift tickets," Kitty quickly inserted after she peered at a digital clock on one of the nightstands.

"Yes," Ororo answered. "I think we need to get to the lodge before nine." The girls finished their morning routines and went down to the kitchen. They found the guys putting their ski boots on. Once everyone was ready, the group headed out the door and down toward the base lodge.

"Yah look très belle, mon amour" Gambit purred near Rogue. She felt her cheeks warm slightly and cast her eyes downward. A tender smile crept up on his face as he walked with the southern bell. The moment was cut short by a stray snowball that hit Gambit on the shoulder.

"Yah always have to be on your guard," Rogue said as Remy reached down to grab a twig on the path. He looked behind is shoulder to see if Bobby was watching him. Bobby was in conversation with Jubilee, trying to look innocent. Remy smirked as he held the twig in his right hand. He twirled it around and kinetic energy encased the stick. With a flick of his wrist, the twig flew over his shoulder and hit a branch above Bobby and Jubilee. As it exploded, the branch shook and the pile of snow that was layered on top of it rained down upon them. Jubilee stepped out of the way as the shower of snow dumped onto Bobby.

"Argh! Remy!" Bobby almost lost his footing from the weight of the snow. Jubilee laughed and helped him brush off.

"Smooth move Iceboy," Jubilee retorted.

"Thanks Jubes," Bobby grumbled. She laughed even harder as another pile of snow fell down. "Storm!"

"What!" Ororo giggled as she gave a mischievous smile.

"Ya must be seeing things Popsicle," Logan said as he wrapped his arm around Storm's shoulder. She leaned closer toward him and felt her heart flutter. After the trek down the snowy path, the group reached the base lodge to rent the skis and poles. They then walked up to the foot of the bunny slope.

"So this lift will bring us all the way up," Jean informed as she pointed toward the right.

"This is like going to be awesome!" Kitty squealed with Jubilee. Behind them, Pyro was having issues on his skis. He was slowly shifting backwards and his skis were crossed at the tip.

"Oh there he goes," Amara sighed. She turned on her left ski and sled down the incline to pull John back. As she grabbed his hands, she leaned her skis into the hill and moved upward.

"My thanks, Sheila!" He grinned. Amara looked toward the other girls and saw their encouraging expressions. She felt herself become flushed from their stares and grumbled.

"Oh you're very welcome," Amara said through clenched teeth. This caused Jubilee to cackle. After the little scene, Scott led everyone to the lift. Some of the group were in wedges and did not know how to get down straight.

"How do you stop," Kurt asked as he almost went into a snow machine.

"Just point your skis into the hill," Scott advised. Piotr swiftly skied around Kurt and slid to a stop by Cyclops.

"You skied before?" Colossus inquired.

"Yeah, only a few times though," he told him.

"I have tried it once back in Russia." He moved his skis side to side to skate down into the line of the ski lift. "It went ok until I almost went into a tree."

"I like hope this lift goes to an easy slope. I haven't tried skiing before," Kitty huffed from the skating.

"Don't worry, Ah'll help you get down in one piece," Rogue smirked. "We should pair up on the chairs." Piotr and Kitty went first.

"So I just hold the poles in my right hand and then sit down?" Kitty asked.

"Yes Katya," Piotr smiled as they both slid through the entrance. They both turned to see the chair coming and sat down. Remy and Rogue came after.

"Oi! That chair comes up fast," Remy yelped as the chair made his knees buckle forward.

"You were supposed to sit down when it's right behind you," Rogue sighed. They were followed by Jean and Scott, Bobby and Jubilee, and Ororo and Logan.

"I get to go with this lovely lady!" Pyro sang and wrapped his arm around Amara's shoulders. She shrugged him off and slid into the entrance.

"This is going to be a long ride," She groaned.

Kurt was the last to come through. Another skier from the single rider's line went next to him. She had black hair and her goggles were covering her eyes. He felt a little awkward going up with a complete stranger and just looked at the scenery around him. The girl next to him kept shifting her head to glance at him. In a swift movement, she lifted her goggles off her face.

"Kurt?"

"Amanda? Vhat are you doing here?" Kurt was in complete shock.

"Wow! I can't believe we actually ran into each other like this. I come here almost every year. How are you?"

"I'm good. I came up here with everyone from the Institute." Kurt replied.

"Oh that's good. I still can't believe this." Amanda said. She sat back and looked around at the snow covered trees. Kurt was beaming from this chance meeting. He felt very comfortable being around her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her smile. The lift reached the top of the mountain in what felt like only a few minutes for the two. They slid down the little incline to meet up with everyone else. Amanda exchanged hellos with them as they all skid toward the openings of different slopes.

"Which one do you guys want to go down?" Jean asked as she peered down one of the slopes.

"Please don't do any 'deathly fall off the edge of the world' cliffs," Ororo said.

"None of these are really bad," Amanda told them. "Let's try this one. It's a somewhat intermediate slope." She turned on her left ski and went to the edge of the slope. In a quick movement, she went over the edge with her sleek black hair whipping behind her.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please Review! I forgot to say this before… this story is during the time when Amanda knows Kurt is a mutant along with everyone else.**


	4. Stumbles

"After you, beautiful," Scott said as he stepped aside for Jean

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-men Evolution.**

**Wow. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Internet connection down…ugh. Here's the next chapter:**

"After you, beautiful," Scott said as he stepped aside for Jean. She smiled and continued forward.

"Flatterer," she smirked. Jean pushed off her right foot and slid down the slope on an angle.

"Oh yes! Thank you kind sir!" Bobby joked in a high pitch voice as he sped past. Scott grumbled a bit as he caught up to Bobby.

"Hey Popsicle, wait for me!" Jubilee yelled as she tipped her wobbly skis down the hill. She whipped over the snow and headed straight for Bobby and Scott. "Scoot over Scooter!" Scott barely skied out of the way before she turned and skidded to a halt. A pile of snow flew up in the air from her skis and landed on Iceman. Jean put up a telekinetic shield before any flew on her.

"Nice one!" Amara yelled from the top. She followed the path and moved her skis side to side down to where Amanda was. Amara turned and came to the left side of her.

"I think we should keep heading down before we all cause a jam on the slope….if that is at all possible," Amanda smiled. Both of the dark haired girls continued down just as Ororo was about to go over the edge.

"Come on Kitty, its not that bad!" Ororo laughed. She looked over at her terrified friend who did not budge. Other skiers flew past the group and weaved in and out of each other down the slope.

"I am not going down that!"

"Why?"

"Just look at it?!" Kitty piped. Ororo peered over the edge and then rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. If something goes wrong, you can just phase." Ororo turned slightly to start down the hill. "You can't just stand there all day. I know you can do it." Her white hair flew behind her as she moved her skis to go on a diagonal path toward Scott and a snow covered Bobby. Once she met up with them, Logan came up behind her.

"Well, that was fast," Ororo commented. "Now we just have to get Kitty down."

"That's going to be a while," Logan grumbled. "Come on half pint!"

"You can follow behind me, Katya," Piotr said. "Don't worry. It's not that steep."

"Easy for you to say," Kitty huffed. She then turned towards him as he started down. Kitty was following behind him and was going at a snails pace. She took one turn and almost smashed into Kurt. "Ack! Kurt, you cut me off!"

"Vell, if you vent any slower you would be in reverse," He chimed.

"At least I know how to not get myself killed," Kitty retorted. Kurt zoomed down to where Amanda and Amara were and almost went into the bank on the side of the slope. He jabbed his poles into the mound and pushed himself backwards until he was level on the ground.

"I'm still in one piece!" Kurt yelled back. He turned and followed the two further while Remy managed to catch up to them. He turned too quick and caused snow to fly in the air. He almost fell over and caught himself before making a face plant in the snow. Rogue came shooting toward the group and did a three sixty to face them.

"Oi!" Remy looked shocked.

"What!" Rogue glared at him. "Oh it was not that hard." She tilted her skis and went toward the end of the slope where it separated into two paths. Trees dotted the area and encased the paths.

"Knowing Bobby, he would probably hit the only tree in the middle of the slope," Scott sighed.

"I heard that!" Bobby yelled.

"There he goes," Jean added as he and Jubilee made a diagonal route. Bobby curved around the tree and turned to smirk at the two.

"Hah. I made around perfectly—Oof!" Booby skied right into a tree that was to the side of the trail. The air was knocked out of him as he fell flat on his back with his skis and arms sprawled out.

"That must've hurt," Ororo winced at the spectacle in front of her.

"Hey Popsicle, you still alive down there?" Logan called down.

"Peachy!" Bobby growled.

"He's going to be okay," Jubilee huffed as she attempted to pull him up. She was able to get him on his feet only to have them both crash down again with Bobby on top of Jubilee.

"Well that's embarrassing!" Kitty said once she made a slow halt.

"You need some help down there?" Jean laughed.

"We're grand." Jubilee smiled and felt herself become giddy as Bobby stared down into her eyes. He rolled off and tried to stand again. Once he was somewhat stable he reached down to pull Jubilee up. "Thanks."

"No prob," Bobby grinned.

"Ze trail is splitting. Which one do we go down?" Kurt asked as he adjusted his goggles.

"It doesn't really matter. Both are pretty much the same," Amanda answered. "Let's go down this one." She pointed toward the right with her pole and started down. Kurt and Amanda followed behind the girl and stopped again when Kurt almost fell over.

"Not half bad for a stop eh?" Kurt beamed.

"Yeah. Where's John?" Amanda looked up the slope at the rest of the group.

"Hopefully far from here," Amara grumbled. She jumped from the snapping of twigs and a loud crash of a branch. She glanced at the trees that fenced the area and saw a flash of orange. "You have got to be kidding me." The flash hit a small bank out of the wooded area and flew threw the air. He landed and became slightly disoriented. The group stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ah yes I know, I'm Amazing," Pyro sang as he brushed off a few twigs from his coat and hair.

"Iz that even possible?" Kurt questioned.

"He probably would make anything possible," Amara groaned. "Is there even a trail in there?"

"Not that I know of," Amanda inserted.

"I'm the trail blazing, path forging kind of fellow. Onwards Sheila!" John went right up to Amara and wrapped his arm around her waist. He then continued down the slope. Amara was trying very hard not to push him into any nearby tree or snow bank.

"Vell that looks safe," Kurt breathed.

"I would stay far away when Amara loses it."

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?" Kitty stammered.

"Yes Katya. Just turn your skis the other way and come down to this side," Piotr instructed. Kitty shifted her skis and went straight for him.

"Kitty you're closing your eyes!" Ororo looped around her and went next to Piotr.

"I like didn't. I have something in my eye!" Kitty shot back.

"Yeah right," Logan quipped. Kitty hit a steeper incline of the slope and started to speed up. She whizzed down and curved around the group. She couldn't stop herself and tried to point her skis up into the snow. She went right into Piotr and almost fell over. Kitty held onto his waist and spun around him, almost colliding into Wolverine. Colossus did not even budge and just stared down at the girl. She gave a hesitant smile back up at him.

"Well that's one way to stop," Ororo chuckled.

"Nice save Piotr." Jean came down toward them.

"Thank you?" Colossus helped Kitty get her skis straight.

"We still have the rest of the slope," Kitty squeaked when she faced the fork in the trail.

"Don't worry, I'll help you down," Piotr reassured. He went down further and turned to allow Kitty to slide down. She was able to meet up with him and they both went into the left side of the fork.

"There's our fearless leader," Logan jabbed. Scott came down like a bullet, sifting side to side. In mere seconds, he was by Jean's side.

"At least I'm trying to get a decent amount of speed. You're just lollygagging around," Scott muttered.

"Race you down," Ororo grinned.

"You're on." Scott and Ororo shot off and sped down toward the fork. Ororo seemed to be ahead of him until he turned quickly and cut her off.

"Hey!" Ororo yelped. "That's cheating! Jean gave you a nudge."

"Oh how can you say that?" Jean sang.

"Don't come crying to me when she comes to beat both of you up," Logan sighed.

"Already on it." Ororo called upon a gust of wind to knock snow into Scott before he could reach the split in the trail.

"Ergh!" Scott almost fell backwards when the pile landed on him. Ororo swiftly passed him and did a one eighty to face him.

"I win!" Ororo smirked when Scott came down.

"That's because you practically dumped a truck load of snow on me," Scott said.

"Coming from the guy whose girlfriend helped him," Ororo teased.

"Don't drag me into this!" Jean giggled when she slid next to Ororo.

"Now who are the slowpokes?" Logan yelled from the left side of the trail.

"How'd you get down there? You were up here a second ago." Jean took a double take.

"Thought your adamantium numb skull would weigh you down—Whoa!" Scott was nudged by Jean.

"Quit the monologues and come down!" Jean was a little far ahead of him and followed Ororo down. She turned back to face him with a grin.

**Thank you for reading my story!! Please review!!**


	5. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-men Evolution.**

**I finally have the next chapter!! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to those who are still sticking with me and for the reviews. **

Later in the day, Rogue grumbled as she walked down the path toward the house. She felt her muscles becoming stiff from a previous situation she was not too happy about that involved one swamp rat in particular. She thought that the day couldn't get any worse when Kitty managed to loose a ski and Rogue had to go after it. She had to climb back up to where Kitty was before she could have a nervous breakdown of going down the slope with one ski. Once Colossus was able to aid Kitty in latching the ski back on, they were on their way down, leaving Rogue, and a teetering Remy. She did not even turn to move when she heard Logan laughing in the background with Ororo saying that Remy was falling head over heels for her. Ororo commented that she didn't know Logan was the type to use metaphors. Well, Rogue didn't know either.

Gambit came barreling down, shouting a few "choice" French words. His skis came out from under him and he slammed into Rogue. She could have sworn there were stars shooting across in front of her. When she came to her senses, she found herself in a tangle of skis and poles with Remy. Her thoughts snapped back to the present when she felt arms wrap around her waist and drag her behind a mound of snow.

"What!" Rogue was flustered when she fell backwards on top of the person.

"Shhh!"

"Remy! What are yah doing!" Rogue harshly whispered. He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Moi? " He made the most innocent face he could muster. "Remy's tryin' to get back at de ice cube."

"Why?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Rogue, quiet!" Kitty hissed. Her head popped out behind Remy along with Colossus.

"Not you too!"

"Like, Bobby froze the shower pipes while some of us were in the shower," Kitty said in a low voice. She brushed her brown bangs behind her ears.

"We're going to ambush him," Amara added from the other side of the path. She peeked out from the mound and grinned.

"Yeah!" John yelled. A chorus of shh's came at him and Amara yanked the mop of orange hair down behind the pile. All that was seen from the other side were two feet flying into the air.

"Oof—"

"Are you trying to make the whole country hear us?" Amara murmured.

"He's not even here yet," Pyro gasped once he pulled his face out of the snow.

"Anyways," Kitty directed Rogue's attention back to her, "Stay low until you hear footsteps coming this way."

"Make some snow balls also," Piotr stated. Rogue glanced down to find a stack of snow balls near the two.

"Oi! Someone's over der!" Remy whispered. The group became silent as someone shuffled through the snow. The sound of boots sinking into the snow came nearer and everyone held their breath.

"Fire!" A shower of snow balls flew through the air and knocked the person back a few feet.

"Hey! What was that for?" Scott yelped. Heads popped out from behind the walls of snow to find Scott looking like a snow man with sunglasses and Jean with a telekinetic shield in front of her.

"Quick! No questions, just get behind the fort!" Kitty ordered as she dragged the two behind. Scott tripped over the ledge and fell backwards, almost landing on Gambit.

"What could you poss—" Scott was cut off by Rogue.

"They are trying to get back at Bobby and dragged meh in," Rogue sighed.

"Don' say dat, you jus' wanted to be with Remy," Gambit beamed.

"So she could be knocked over again," Jean laughed.

"Hey, that really hurt!" Rogue growled.

"Gambit can kiss the chere and make it better," Remy replied which made him receive a shove.

"Shhh! He's coming!" They all quieted down again and quipped themselves with the frozen ammo.

"Get him!" Another barrage of snowballs catapulted into the air and landed on the person standing between the two mounds.

"What the!" Logan yelled.

"Oohhh," Amara groaned as she sank into a sitting position. She rested her on her hand.

"We thought you were Bobby," Pyro threw the snow down.

"Why don't ya look before ya throw? And what's with the bad aim Scooter?" Logan grumbled.

"I don't have bad aim!" Scott protested. "That was John who threw it and managed to hit the tree over there."

"It slipped!"

In the distance a yell was heard that could have knocked snow off the branches. "Bobby!"

"Get behind the mound!" Jean commanded. Logan grumbled something about idiots and jumped over the ledge. He crouched down by Amara and grabbed some snow. The foot steps came nearer.

"Hah! Got yah Storm!" Bobby teased.

"I swear when I am done, you will not see the light of day!"

"Fire!" The figure tried to stop the flying snow and dove behind a tree.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good," Rogue breathed. A fuming Ororo came out from behind the tree and brushed snow off her coat and face.

"Bobby, stop laughing!" Ororo barked. Bobby was bent over and holding his stomach. He was cackling and almost fell over.

"Sorry Ororo, we were trying to get Bobby," Colossus said.

"You do not look before you throw?" Ororo folded her arms.

"That's what I said Darlin," Logan grumbled.

Ororo turned toward Scott. "How can you have such bad aim?"

"I swear that wasn't me! It was John!" Scott threw his hands up.

"Wow. And you guys call yourselves X-men," Bobby snickered. He felt everyone leering at him as he took one step back. "It was a joke!"

"You call a freezing shower a joke!" Amara yelled.

"Don't forget the pile of snow you threw at me!" Ororo added. Her eyes started to glow white as the snow swirled around the group.

"Now let's actually get him!" John suggested. Bobby inched toward the house and tried to run to the door. Amara hit him with a snow ball square on the back. That was the least of his worries as more snow came his way.

"Ack!" Bobby hid behind a tree and stuck his arm out to shoot snow at the group. Remy dove out of the way and the blast hit Kitty.

"Bobby!" Kitty phased the snow off and threw some back at him. He jumped out of the way which caused the pile to hit Scott in the head.

"You guys say I have bad aim," Scott inserted when he and Jean ducked behind the snow fort. Jean telekinetically threw a great number of snow balls into the fray. Colossus, Ororo and Remy were hit and ran out of the way.

"Every man for themselves!" Snow balls soared through the air and powers soon became involved. Ororo called upon the wind to spray snow onto everyone in range, while Bobby froze the snow under Remy's feet.

"Yeow!" Remy did a small jig as he tried to keep his footing on the patch of ice. His feet came out from under him and he landed with a thud on the ground. Amara ran past him as Pyro chased after her with a huge pile of snow in his arms.

"I thought you were on my side!" Amara shrieked when he closed in on her.

"Not any more." Pyro dumped the snow on her and ran as far away from her as he could. Amara bolted up and sprinted after him.

"You're dead!" Amara tackled him into the snow. They rolled a little ways down and stopped by the wall of the house.

"Well this is cozy," John said. Amara felt her checks turn red as she looked in his eyes. He gave her a toothy grin as she went to push herself up. She slipped on a slick patch of ice and fell back down. "I know. You don't want to leave me."

"Ugh!" Amara rolled over and grabbed a branch for leverage as she stood. She rolled her eyes and reached down to help Pyro up. Once he was up, she took a step closer to him. He looked at her in shock before he felt something cold slide down his shirt. "Hah! Payback!" Amara sped away and threw snow back at him when he chased after her.

"That's not fair!" Pyro tried to get the snow out of his shirt which now was water. On the other side, Jubilee came out of a side door and was yanked behind a tree by Bobby.

"What did you do now?" Jubille asked.

"Nothing." She glared at him. "Ok, I might have frozen the pipes for the showers." She did not change her stance. "Oh fine. I also dumped snow on Ororo."

"You are so going to get it," Jubilee chuckled.

"There he is!" Ororo exclaimed. She ran toward him with Jean trailing behind her.

"Run!" Bobby yanked Jubilee along with him as they ran from their spot.

"Don't drag me into this!"

"Too late!" Jean threw a couple rounds of snow balls at them. Bobby was completely covered in white once he reached the corner of the house. When Jean and Ororo came around the corner, they were assailed with snow.

"Scott!"

"Logan!" The guys popped out from behind the wall and chased after them with large piles of snow in their hands. Ororo turned around and blasted a huge gust of wind toward the ground. A large heap of snow flew into the air and went at them. Jean blocked herself and Ororo from the pile as they ran back around the house.

"That was uncalled for!" Scott yelled as he slipped around the corner.

"You can't beat us!" Jean giggled.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Kitty came out of the ground in front of them and fired snow balls straight at them. Colossus came around the other side of them and dumped a pile on top of the unsuspecting Scott and Logan.

"Hey!"

In all of this madness, Kurt was inside with Amanda.

"What's all that noise?" Amanda asked as she went toward the door.

"I'll go look." Kurt grabbed the handle and opened the door and quickly shut it with wide eyes. A round of snowballs pelted the door.

"That was close."

**Thanks for reading and please review!!**


End file.
